


Our destiny is from/to the sky

by celestialcelia



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialcelia/pseuds/celestialcelia
Summary: "What happened in the past, stays in the past".That's not true. At least, not for us. All that time and will to move on was for nothing.(Senshi x Shitennou) [AU, this is post galaxia arc, reincarnation of the shitennou]
Relationships: Aino Minako & Kunzite, Aino Minako/Kunzite, Artemis/Luna (Sailor Moon), Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi, Hino Rei/Jadeite, Kaiou Michiru/Tenoh Haruka, Kino Makoto/Nephrite, Mizuno Ami/Zoisite, Prince Endymion/Princess Serenity, Senshi & Shitennou, Senshi/Shitennou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: Sailor Moon





	1. Chapter 1

“Happy birthday, Minako-chan!”  
Minako was surrounded by all her friends for her 24th birthday. They did it in Mamoru’s house, who’s now a famous architect, in his backyard, so everyone could fit. Apart from the senshi, her boyfriend was here too; Ken, a japanese-american journalist, whom she dated for already one year. Minako wasn’t the lovey-dovey type, after all, she was very detached emotionally, despite being the reincarnation of the love and beauty goddess; after having too many one night stands, she finally decided to commit.It shook everyone, especially Usagi. Minako always seemed to protect her heart, afraid from another treason, even if she’s not the one who actually lived it, but Venus. It has already been 3 years since Galaxia's defeat, and everyone was pretty much living a "normal life."  
“And now, it’s time to open your presents!” said Makoto in a happy voice.  
She got several last-trend makeup items from Usagi, a new Mac from Ami (Wish was a famous surgeon now), A dress from Makoto, A brand new mirror from Rei, and now was the turn of her boyfriend’s.  
It was a red velvet box, -Not the ring one’s, thank god- and everyone was eager to see what was in it.  
When she opened it, she felt like a sharp sword was tearing her heart - It’s not like she already experienced it, right?- In the box, was a white gold bracelet orned with one precious pinkish jewel ; A kunzite. She was the only one that saw it, yet she closed the box in a hurry.  
“Minako? What’s wrong? You don’t like it ? I can get a refund and-”  
“- No ken, it’s so beautiful, thank you. I just want to keep its beauty to myself,” she said in a trembling voice.  
Was it an omen ?


	2. Introduction, part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before everything. Before they meet again.

A week passed since the party.

That morning, Minako was brushing her hair, that she left untied for the time being; The red bow was awaiting in its box, as well as the dark green knitted woolen sweater, she wore only when she felt like being comfortable.

“I’m glad, you didn’t decide to call a raincheck”, meowed Artemis.  
  
“Well, I have no reason to. I’m just tired from the sleepless nights I’m getting, and still haven’t found an explanation to give Ken on why I’m that distant. I, Myself, don’t know either.”  
  
“Don’t forget the bracelet, maybe it will do you good to talk about it. I know Ku- He didn’t leave your dreams recently, but don’t forget. You aren’t Venus on a full time basis, so don’t resent Ken too much. Minako needs him.”   
  
“Do I really?” She said in a long sigh, almost silently, that her cat didn’t hear her.   
  
Today was “ **Brownie Day** ”, like Usagi liked to call it ; It consisted of them to meet in the garden near Ami’s place, Makoto bringing fudge brownies, and make the point of the past week. Hence the subject : Minako’s birthday. After a big breath, she took her keys, her jacket, and went out in a cold but clear Tokyo.

There were few birds singing, kids playing around with their parents, few happy couples walking hand-in-hand; Everything that aimed to a normal afternoon . The trees were losing all of their leaves, giving the park a little hint of emptiness, but it was autumn, after all. Only the strongest leaves remained, even if not for long.   
“Rei-chan! Usagi-chan!” Makoto shouted.

“Hi, Mako! Did Ami and Mina arrive?”  
  
“Ami is already in our usual place. But Mina’s not answering, she’s avoiding me since her birthday party.”  
  
“ She’s been avoiding even me,”Said Usagi.” Now is not the right time to exercise my full-queen-authority on her, right ?”  
  
“You’re not Queen yet, Princess.” replied Rei in an annoyed tone.   
  
“ I mean, if it was a ring he would’ve offered, I’d understand her reaction. But the box was too large, and she didn’t even show us what was inside,”. They instantly shut up when found Ami with Minako’s head resting on her lap, the shadow of a tree hiding half of her face from the sunrays; She had a leaf in her hand, rolling it from the rod between her fingers, looking blatantly absent.  
  
 _Flashback_   
  
Minako just got home. Alone. She refused Mamoru’s help to take her, and Ken’s vain attempt to take her for a “dinner date”.

Her boyfriend was so sweet, it sometimes gave her the urgent need to stay away from him. Ken was her safe haven, a constant, a refuge she seeked when the memories were too harsh on her. After Galaxia's defeat, they all agreed on trying to have a normal life for the time being, before fate will go all havoc on them, and they'll have to wake up -again- from a deep sleep to protect the Queen.

Ken was humble, attractive, had a stable job, and, most importantly, got well with her crazy family. She sometimes felt guilty for being with him, with only half her entity. Did she love him? She doesn't know. The fact he reassured all her surroundings was already a lot to her. But, that night, She was heavy-hearted, because the present she got from her boyfriend reminded her of a painful past. The Silver Millenium. One she lived as Venus more than 10,000 years ago. The other as a fifteen years old teenager that saw her newly-founded love to be crushed in front of her eyes. The nightmares truly started since that moment, even if she has been busy fighting other youma and other crazy dudes looking for the infinite power of the Silver Crystal.  
  
How cruel was the fact to see the man we were destined to be with killed in front of her eyes? -At least, not by her, that time.- Did it mean she was fated to be alone? “ Duty over everything” she thought once again. She was the powerful Leader of the Princess’ guard, yet she was the weakest when it came to love. Ironically, she was supposed to be Aphrodite’s reincarnation in many worlds. She put the box on her desk, too afraid to open it again.   
“I’m clearly overreacting".  
That night, Venus shined bright alongside the moon.

_Back to reality_   
The five women were sitting together , some munching cookies, other sipping some homemade juice; the secret cocktail, like Ami liked to call it.   
  
“Minako, isn’t it time for you to tell us what was in the damned box?”   
After a few seconds, She silently got something out of her shorts pocket, then opened her fist. The girls were amazed by the beauty of that bracelet, simple yet elegant. It has a pink jewel, like minako likes them.  
  
“I don’t see what’s wrong with it, Min-”   
  
Rei was the first to understand. “It’s a Kunzite, Usagi.”   
  
No word would describe correctly how the atmosphere went suddenly ice cold.  
The Shitennou were rarely a chosen object for their reunions; some remembered them as mere puppets of Queen Beryl, forcingly forgetting the Silver Millenium era, while others remembered the high treason they commited. Even so, only Venus lingered to that memories, not letting go of a love that transcended death. It was hard balancing Minako and Venus; Unlike other senshi, that their two entities were highly similar, Minako often had difficulties agreeing with Venus. Minako was impulsive, extremely irritable, and laughed for nothing; While Venus was more Serious, calm, protective, and very altruist. Venus saw the good in everyone, not like Serenity did - Venus wasn’t that pure, nor laxist- But the Princess of Love and Beauty found reasons in everyone’s behavior. Being empathic was a gift, as well as a burden.   
  
“ I get it, you find my reaction out of proportion. But with the nightmares of what happened in the silver Millenium are too much. Artemis told me that the more we approached Crystal Tokyo, the more it would happen. I just don’t understand why.”   
  
Ami was stroking her hair gently, then said in a voice that sounded calm : “ We were just worried about you, Mina, that’s why we’re having this meeting now.” Ami wasn’t the closest to minako, but she was without doubt the wiser of all.   
  
No one dared to continue talking about Mina’s nightmares, and kept having a chitchat over how Makoto’s cooking skills were improving even more. That was, until Usagi’s phone lit up with her lover’s name on it.   
  
“What’s up, Mamo-chan?”  
  
“Where are you, Usa?”  
  
“ I’m with the girls in the park. Is everything okay?”   
  
“Come now home. I need to show you something.”, He said in a worried tone.   
  
“Is everything alright? Are you hurt? What happened?”  
  
Minako got up in a second.  
  
“I’m alright. But come alone, please, Usa.”   
  
“What’s going on?” Shouted the girls in one voice.  
  
“I-I don’t know. I’ll keep you updated, I gotta go now.”   
  
She left her guardians and hailed a cab.

The moon princess got home and opened the door in a big smash.  
  
“MAMORU? WHERE ARE YOU? ARE YOU OKAY?”   
  
“I’m here, usagi, no need to shout.”   
  
He appeared in the corner of the room, looking pale, almost mortified. “For the love of god, can you tell me what the fuck is happening?”   
He took her by her wrist, to his office upstairs, without a word. She looked at him , worried, **“That behavior isn’t like my husband at all. something bad must’ve happened.”** They entered the spacious and nice study, where the sunset was reflecting in the glass furniture; everything was perfectly fine, nothing broken, nothing disappeared, it was the same, immaculate,and whole piece.

But, there was something else and totally new. Another lights, that gave the white ceiling some unrequired shades.

That’s when she saw it: Four gemstones, with different shades of green, gray, pink, were on top of the desk. There were shining so bright it almost gave Usagi a difficulty to look at them directly. “They appeared this afternoon,” he whispered. Usagi’s eye grew wide in shock. “And, I burned my fingers when I touched them.” What Minako thought was true. It was an omen. And nobody was prepared for the events that followed.  
  
 _In the same time, in the park_   
  
“Did she call?” asked for the tenth time the dark-haired fire senshi.   
  
“No, Rei. If I listened to my guts, we’d already be there, But maybe that’s something too personal. No need to get all anxious about it.”  
  
“Have you seen her face, Ami? She was extremely worried. It isn’t like Chiba to call her and worry her at a distance. He always cared for her well-being even when the world was ending, for, like, the third time.”   
  
“ Well, let’s head home for now. We can wait for her call in my house. I don’t feel like being alone.”  
The girls got up and were leaving the park, while a man was watching from afar, tired, but relieved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, and thank you for reading my story.  
> I'll update every two days, but the story is still in process. I hope you are all safe and sound during this worldwide crisis!  
> I apologize if there's any mistakes, english isn't my first language.  
> Have a nice time ! :D


End file.
